


Uprising: Lúcio's Beginnings

by kingofthelivingdead



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelivingdead/pseuds/kingofthelivingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúcio has endured economic depression and social oppression in his hometown and has risen to the cause of breaking Vishkar's iron grip with the power of music and action, and has proven himself to be a formidable leader and a strong role-model. However, the in-depth details of his uprising have been kept vague and rendered silent, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uprising: Lúcio's Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is merely an idea of the details of Lucio's past, since his story has not been told in-depth. The plot is still the same as on the Wiki, but I tried to add details and causes not told in the Wiki that would lead to the events that brought him to his fame. This is also my first Overwatch fic, so feedback is much appreciated!

The “on air” sign above the sound booth lit up a glowing red and the sound manager gave a thumbs up to the host, who played the intro of the radio talk show before he spoke. “Thanks for tuning in to 99.9 POP FM, I’m here with a special guest who has continued to rise up the charts and who’s hot music sends a message to us to all, Lúcio Correia dos Santos!”

Lúcio was sitting just across from the host, a bright smile on his face as he let out a soft chuckle at the flattering intro the host gave him. “Thank you for having me, it’s a pleasure to be here,” he said joyfully. 

The talk show moved along with some common questions, short stories, and callers personally sharing their love for the Brazilian DJ, as well as asking their own questions. Lúcio answered them happily, often finding humor in some of the questions- until one particular caller had asked: “Lúcio, we all wanna know how your story began, we all wanna know how your influences in your past affect you now, and how you got so popular so young. Can you tell us?”

Lúcio paused, his usually bright expression falling to a more serious one. He let out a sigh, resting his arms on the table and staying silent for a moment. For years he had been dodging this; the past was the past and he didn't want to talk about what his life had been. It was simply too hard to talk about. Finally, he rubbed his forehead and ran a hand through his dreads before leaning to the mic again. “I guess it’s about time my story got told, huh?” He gave a soft smile, trying to pick up his lighter attitude.

The host nodded in agreement with the caller before they hung up. “Just tell us all you can.”

As Lúcio began to tell his life story, memories long forgotten flooded into his head, like a cold fog descending around him; a feeling he hoped he’d never have to experience again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro, I don't think this will be cut up into multiple chapters and the rest of the story will be posted in one chapter, at most two. If you liked this, please give a Kudos or leave a comment!


End file.
